


Child Leashes and Energy Drinks

by wittyjinx



Series: How to: Find Hinata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is too energetic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyjinx/pseuds/wittyjinx
Summary: Suga has a great idea.A child leash.Tanaka thought he had a great idea.Energy drinks.Only one of those facts are true.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: How to: Find Hinata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737220
Comments: 33
Kudos: 347
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Child Leashes and Energy Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than the other, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Suga felt like a genius. He must be. This was a dream come true, the best solution anyone could come up with.

“Daichi… look at this,” he said softly, opening the website of his phone. Daichi was staring, mouth agape, awed at the miraculous invention awaiting at their fingertips.

“Buy it,” he whispered, voice so soft, Suga barely heard it.

Daichi was looking at Suga like he was a saint, sent down to bless every volleyball team with this amazing knowledge.

And so, Suga decided to get everyone together, sitting together in a park, as evenly away from everyone’s school as they could get, the box sitting ominously under the table as Suga beamed at everyone.

Everyone thought they were in trouble with the mega mom. Has someone forgotten Hinata somewhere? Had he gotten hurt? That wouldn’t make sense, why would Suga be smiling then?

Unless.

Unless he was looking forward to the pain he was about to inflict upon everyone.

They were fearful.

Fearful of the box under the table, wondering what kind of torture devices could be hidden within such an innocent looking package.

Once everyone was seated, Suga rose to his feet, momentarily stopped when everyone fixed him with a wary gaze.

“No ones in trouble?” he tried, and all the tension in the pavilion melted away, breaths released, shoulders relaxed.

Suga didn’t understand how much power he held over everyone.

He’d have to keep this in mind for later.

“Now, I understand that we all know Hinata’s off button?” he asked, watching for the nods around the table.

“No,” one voice grumbled, and Suga couldn’t quite catch who it was (though he thought it might’ve been Ushijima).

“Well, for those who don’t know, if you catch Hinata in the middle of a jump, he will stop, and go limp until you put him back on the ground. This makes for easy transport, but I have devised another plan, that will hopefully put an end to this nonsense,” he said, and then threw the box on the table.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning on the table to try and look into the box.

“I purchased…” he paused for effect, “a child leash!” he ripped it from the box excitedly, unveiling the plushy monkey with backpack straps, the monkey’s tail acting as the leash aspect (AN: this is an actual leash that I saw).

“Are you sure that’ll fit the crow?” Tendou asked and Suga thought for a second.

“Probably. It’s not like Hinata’s a big person,” Kuroo added, taking the leash from Sugas hands, admiring it, adjusting the straps.

“Can we buy in bulk?” Akaashi asked, taking it from Kuroo’s hands.

“Yeah, We might need to get different animals though,” Suga said, pulling up the website on the computer in front of him.

“If there’s a cat one, Nekoma gets it,” Kuroo said loudly and everyone let out a little huff of laughter.

“There’s an owl one,” Suga said, and Bokuto threw himself at Suga, barely caught by Akaashi.

“We’d like the owl one, please,” he said and Suga nodded, adding it to the cart, along with the cat one. The other teams shouted their preferences and Suga collected them, only to get to his cart and be astounded by the number of backpacks.

“Alright, I won’t ask you all to pay for your leash, but if you could chip in a bit of money, that would be really helpful,” he said, and the other teams nodded once they saw the total sum. 

Once the sum was more or less paid for, Suga used a credit card, and promised that he’d hand deliver each leash, or mail it to every team captain.

It took several weeks for everyone to get their leash, periodically checking in with Suga who would update them on the whereabouts of the package.

“This is brilliant,” Kuroo said, lifting the cat child leash out of the box, his eyes locking on Kenma, who was busy on his game… “Hey Kenma… try this on for me, will you?”

Kenma just shrugged, so Kuroo took that as a yes, and he excitedly slid the harness onto his younger, smaller friend. 

Kenma didn’t realize until it was too late, feeling the incessant pulling of the harness as he looked up from his game, Kuroo above him, grinning maniacally.

“Suga, I’m going to need to purchase another… could you send me the link?” he asked, and Suga (of course) agreed to text it to him.

Kuroo had a plan now, and he could keep track of Kenma when they went to games or different places. He could keep Kenma from getting lost.

“God, this is amazing,” he said, even as Kenma glared at him.

Akaashi… liked the child leash.

The owl was soft, and plushy, with a little bit of storage for snacks, or anything really. 

More importantly… Bokuto liked the child leash.

And Akaashi had a plan when he saw Bokuto run away for the eighth time that day.

‘You really shouldn’t… the leash is for Hinata…’ but it was too late.

The idea was already in his mind.

So while Bokuto was staring into a shop they passed, Akaashi slipped the leash onto him, tightening it, and grabbing the leash part.

The next time Bokuto tried running ahead, Akaashi put a stop to it, knocking Bokuto back so hard, he almost fell over.

Akaashi decided that he, too, would need to purchase another leash.

Iwaizumi was, surprisingly, the first to use the leash on Hinata. Everyone thought that he would use it on Oikawa, but nope! Turns out, Oikawa doesn’t actively cause that much trouble (if he does, he’s put in timeout… Oikawa denies it. Iwaizumi has pictures.) Anyway, Iwaizumi had spotted Hinata wandering around Aoba Johsai, and he raced inside, grabbing Kyotani to keep the redhead occupied while he went in to find the child leash.

It was where he left it (thank goodness) and he slipped around, putting it on him while he was gesticulating wildly, slipping it over arms and clipping it around his chest, and when Hinata tried to leap away again, he got very confused, very quickly.

“Come on Hinata, Shittykawa and I will take you back,” he said, snagging a passing Oikawa to hook him into taking the middle blocker back to Karasuno.

“Okay,” Hinata said pleasantly enough, still confused by the backpack, but following Iwaizumi without any bother.

The first tug at the leash was somewhat… unexpected.

Meaning it almost knocked Iwaizumi off his feet as Hinata leapt high in the air, ready to fly towards Aone, who was walking on the other side of the road.

“You have been stopped,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath as he tugged the child back into line.

“You can talk to him later chibi-chan,” Oikawa said, and Hinata looked down, before nodding brightly.

“I’ll text you Aone!” he yelled, attracting the attention of everyone around them.

Iwaizumi, not really wanting to explain why he had a teenager on a child leash, hurried off, pulling the middle blocker back towards Karasuno.

As soon as they were on Karasuno grounds, Iwaizumi unclipped him, and Hinata was off like a shot, bouncing off the walls like a pinball, clanging whenever his feet hit the ground, leaping and flying wherever he wanted to go, like he was stuck with pent up energy.

“I don’t know if this is better or worse,” he said as he watched Hinata sproing up and down.

And up and down.

And up and down.

And up and down.

God, Iwaizumi was getting tired just watching him.

Hinata still wasn’t “easy” to control. But it was easier to keep him focused, which was a plus.

Well, only a plus if you were prepared for him to be energized after.

There was confusion when Hinata became energized without it though. And panic. Lots of panic.

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Hinata had said, yawning, and Suga dismissed it, focusing on his homework, hoping he could finish the last problem before practice started. 

Look, it wasn’t his job to make sure everyone got enough sleep. Suga couldn’t control when his teammates slept. 

Maybe he should’ve paid more attention.

They split into two teams for a practice match and Hinata…

Hinata was vibrating.

Literally.

Vibrating where he stood.

Shaking, all pent up energy and as soon as the game started, he was faster than ever… but less than helpful. 

Truth be told, he was chaotic.

More than once, he ran into Nishinoya, who looked like he was regretting living, Hinata kept shaking Kageyama, leaping on him, tugging his arm… and Kageyama looked ready to kill everyone and then himself, which simply would do.

Although, if Kageyama didn’t kill him, Daichi would.

Daichi… Daichi had to catch Hinata.

Twice.

Hinata leapt up, and didn’t think about landing.

Which made for a really interesting practice.

Daichi was being careful, watching Hinata leap up, and then plucking him out of the air when it became apparent that Hinata wasn’t planning on getting back on the ground.

Then after practice… it was almost worse?

“Suga! Suga Suga Suga. Suga! Suga Suga!” Hinata was bouncing around him, overly excited. Far too excited. It was the end of practice. How did he still have this much energy?

The next time he leapt up, Suga caught him.

“Okay. Why was Hinata about to fall asleep before practice, but suddenly he has the energy of a 1000 suns?” Suga asked as Hinata went limp in his hands, still vibrating as though the energy could be completely tamed.

“Well…” Tanaka said.

Suga’s eyes trained on him, and he could see the panic seeping into Tanaka’s system.

“What. Have. You done?” Suga asked, just to watch Tanaka squirm.

“He said he was tired,” he started.

“And,”

“I told him that the vending machine has energy drinks,” he said and the entire team erupted in a groan.

Just a single sound.

One, exhausted…

You get the point.

Then, Noya cursed, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, Kageyama just packed his stuff up to leave.

Suga was pretty sure Yachi was praying?

“I didn’t think it would be that bad,” Tanaka argued weekly.

“Alright. Tanaka, you are responsible for getting Hinata home in one piece,” Suga nominated, and Tanaka… looked even more tired already.

“Doesn’t he live over the mountain?” he said weakly.

“Yup,” Kageyama said, and left the building.

Tanaka… didn’t know what to do.

Hinata was… chaotic at best, and Tanaka had him on the leash, but Hinata was still moving, tugging Tanaka along so much so that Tanaka had to dig his feet into the ground to get Hinata to slow down at all.

This was a mistake.

He tried to think if there was anyone who could help him. If any of Hinata’s friends had crazy levels of energy and could keep up with an energized Hinata.

And then it clicked.

And he knew what he needed to do.

“So what you’re saying is. Hinata is zazzed on whatever energy drink he had… hours ago. And you want Bokuto and I to tire him out?” Akaashi said tiredly as he watched Hinata leap through the volleyball court.

“Please,”

Akaashi… took pity on him. Honestly, Bokuto was the same way, and someone had made that mistake a long time ago. So he understood.

Doesn’t mean he wanted to, but he started setting for the two of them, watching Hinata jump up, and not bothering to catch himself, letting Bokuto swing him around like a volleyball.

Then Bokuto and Hinata raced.

They practiced receiving.

Serving.

Spiking again.

And slowly, as the time drifted towards midnight, Hinata sat down heavily on the floor.

“Thank you,” Akaashi said to whatever deity was listening, and Hinata’s mom came to pick him up, thanking the boys for watching him and wearing him out, fixing Tanaka with a stern look before she left.

“I never want to get on her bad side,” Bokuto said, for once quieted as they walked away.

“We should tell the other teams to never give Hinata an energy drink,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto nodded, yawning.

“Next time he started up, we’re sending him straight to Kuroo,” Bokuto said, and for once, Akaashi agreed.

Somewhere, far far away, Kuroo sneezed… and also feared for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you liked it! Comments fuel me.
> 
> Shipping worker seeing an order for 24 child leashes: what the... what?


End file.
